


Red Carpet Revelations

by Misshyen



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Awards Presentation, Drama, F/M, Jealousy, New Baby, New Parents, protective henry cavill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Brooke Shaw is now married to Henry Cavill with a new baby.  Seeing her ex boyfriend, Chris Evans at an awards show brings back old feelings she gets off of her chest once and for all.





	Red Carpet Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams/gifts).



> The story was written for Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams as a future story to her Henry and Brooke (ofc) storyline. Absolutely no ill intention was meant for Chris Evans in the story as he is not the greatest guy to Brooke in the past.

As soon as Henry stepped out of the sleek black Lincoln Town Car in front of the busy theater entrance, he shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked back toward the crowds giving a wary frown.  He was protective of his wife Brooke ever since they met.  There had been some issues regarding the press hounding Brooke in the past before they met and he did his best to keep media and wild fans at bay.

Reaching for her hand as she slid a slim athletic dancers leg out of the car, he bent slightly to help her out of the car, resting a firm yet gentle hand on the small of her back as she stood, “There you are, Tiny Dancer, Cinderella is at the ball.”

“Ha ha.”  Brooke giggled nervously at Henry’s nickname for her as she stood upright and gripped her clutch purse tight.  The shouts and calls of various celeb names including Henry’s made her shy away for a moment but then she stood upright and moved away from the car, “Okay, let’s do this.”

“You look stunning, I’m glad you decided to come tonight.”  Henry lifted her hand and kissed the back of it softly while looking into her eyes.  Brooke blushed and butterflies caused her stomach to flip flop.

“Charmer.”  She smiled as he stood tall and began to lead them to the start of the red carpet.  Almost immediately they were called to and asked for photos and interviews.

“Henry!  Over here Henry!  Brooke!  Who are you wearing?  Love the color on you!”  The reporters, fans and paparazzi shouted and cheered for Henry and Brooke’s attention to grab a sought after shot of them.  Brooke gripped Henry’s hand harder and he looked down at her with an encouraging smile.

“We’ll be home in no time.”  He leaned down to kiss her cheek chastely and the crowd let out a whoop asking for more kisses.  Brooke looked up at him, speaking through her seemingly endless grin.

“My face hurts from smiling.”  She admitted through gritted teeth while looking out toward the crowds and giving a small wave hello, which caused more cheers.  “My boobs hurt a little in this dress.” she admitted.

As much as she loved the way her light lavender maternity shift dress flowed yet clung to her, flattering her post baby body, the nursing bra underneath was starting to feel tight from the need to nurse already.  She had produced quite the large amount of milk from the start and their baby, Gray, was no slouch in the eating department.  She had made sure to pump enough for the evening while their trusted nanny babysat, but she missed her baby as soon as the car had left the driveway of their home they stayed at while in the states.  Gray was three weeks old and they hated to leave him as much as Brooke had been itching to get out of the house and into something other than Henry’s t-shirts and her comfy loose cotton sleeping pants.

“We’ll get you home to him soon enough, darling.  The agency says this looks good from time to time to go to these bloody Hollywood fiascos.”  He smiled bright as he looked into the crowd at a group of women and winked.  He heard Brooke’s grunt of annoyance and grinned cheekily down at her, “Don’t forget that people think I’m really Superman sometimes.”  She shook her head with a giggle and watched the women screeching and shouting back at him.  If they only knew what a dork he is at home and how she caught him when he woke himself up talking in his sleep as he held the baby late one night.  She giggled at the secrets the public would never know about her husband and her confident grin grew as she gave another polite wave to the public.

They made their way down the red carpet and gave a few small interviews to various entertainment shows and magazines.  Both were polite and happy to discuss the baby without giving away too much information.  Henry stood firm in his declaration that he would make sure his family would have as much privacy as he could afford them given his status.  They managed to live a quiet life but attending galas and award events always caused a stir for a while before it died down again.

They were nearly tackled by an excited interviewer named Anika from the show Access Hollywood and Brooke bit back her cringe as she stumbled into Henry who caught her smoothly and helped her steady herself.  He gave her an apologetic smile before looking over at the reporter with a wide, well-practiced interview grin.

“And here’s the new daddy!”  The overly chipper woman gushed to Henry as she looked him over with hungry eyes, “You look amazing... and Brooke you look stunning!  Who are you wearing?”

“This is a Beau Radcliffe design.”  She smiled, “He’s a good friend of mine and knows his way around a sewing machine.  His designs are amazing.”

“It’s absolutely gorgeous!  I wish I looked as good as you after I had my twins.  You just look incredible!”

“Oh thank you so much, you’re very kind.”  Brooke smiled genuinely at the woman as she beamed at the compliment.

Anika shook her head in awe at the dress, “It’s just a gorgeous dress!  Would he be interested in designing dresses for all of Hollywood?”

“I think he’d have my head if I didn’t give him a shameless plug on live TV.’ She looked to the camera, “Beau I love you and I can’t thank you enough for making a frumpy new mom feel like the belle of the ball.”

Henry laughed and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close.  “Don’t listen to her, she’s glowing and gorgeous.”  He gazed at her adoringly, “You’re beautiful, darling.”

Anika gave an enthusiastic squeal and giggled over the couple before holding the mic to Henry again, “So Henry, what’s up for Superman in the next Justice League movie?  If he and Lois have a baby, I guess you’ll have plenty of practice for the role.”

“Indeed, indeed.”  Henry nodded and chuckled, “Well you never know, I don’t think Lois or Clark would be opposed to a little one running around their home one day.”

“Maybe Bruce Wayne could babysit?  That would be hilarious.”

Henry let out a quick loud laugh, “Well we’ll see.  The baby could end up in nappies with the bats symbol on the bum.”  Brooke giggled at the thought and Henry beamed that she laughed at his terrible joke.

“Well maybe Wonder Woman then?”

“Indeed.”  He nodded with a chuckle.

“So how is the newest little Cavill?”

Henry beamed with pride, “He’s wonderful.  He’s a voracious eater, loves a good cuddle and we’re all in love with him.  I’m still in awe of Brooke with being pregnant and then the birth.”

Anika seemed to ignore his praise for Brooke, “I’m guessing he’s a big boy like his daddy?”  Brooke smiled and nodded at her comment but didn’t miss the less than hidden longing gaze Anika gave Henry.

“Yes,” Henry nodded, “He’s quite the stocky lad but he’s--”

“I’m sure when you hold him, he’s so teeny!”  Anika looked like she was about to swoon as she stared at his biceps, “I can’t wait to see more pics of daddy and baby soon.”  Brooke bit back an eye roll while Henry gave a tight friendly smile accompanied with a curt nod.  She felt his hand squeeze hers in reassurance and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.  Thankfully the guides along the pathway shooed them along and Brooke sighed in relief.

“Oh I see we have to move along, it was good speaking with you, Anika.”  Henry excused them as they began to move away.

“Have fun you two, enjoy your new bundle of joy!”  She called after them as they waved their goodbyes.

There were what seemed like dozens more interviews along the path, a few to Brooke’s surprise were more about her and how she was feeling after giving birth, some even asked about her job.  One reporter from the E! Entertainment network was bold enough to begin to brush his hand along the side of her breast commenting on how nursing really is a nice substitute for breast implants.  Brooke was so taken back by the remark and it happened so fast that she just stared dumbly in surprise at him while Henry quickly stepped in front of her giving a humorless toothy grin which was more threatening than friendly.  His eyes were stone cold as he excused themselves without another word.

“You are not a doll, you’re my wife.”  He muttered in anger as he regained composure when they approached the steps of the building.

Brooke had seen awards shows where reporters got too handsy thinking it was alright to touch and make lewd comments claiming it was just casual humor, but having it happen to her was just surprising.  In this day and age and certainly after the recent feminist movements, she assumed that people would be more careful with how they spoke to each other.  She looked up to see Henry’s strong jawline held high, his bright blue eyes sparkling and she calmed down, knowing she was safe with him.

“Are you alright?”  She asked him soothingly with some concern and he seemed to break out of his stony demeanor and looked down at her with a loving smile.

“Of course, darling.  Nothing a few sound words with my agent can’t fix.  Are you alright, that’s what I’m worried about.”

“I’m fine, you’re my hero.  Do you still want to go inside?”

“Of course.” he took a deep breath and nodded, ‘Let’s go find our seats and get settled.”

After mingling with some coworkers and friends along the way, and Henry introducing Brooke to more people than she could count, they were finally in their seats.  Her eyes lit up as she read the seat markers near her.

“Ooh I’m next to Gal??”  She nearly squealed in excitement as she did a double take at the empty seat next to her the place marker showing a black and white photo of Gal Gadot looking gorgeous as always.

“Well look at that it seems that you are.  Henry glanced past her at the photo, his cheeky grin giving away the surprise he had planned for Brooke.  “What are the odds?”

“What did you do?”  She asked incredulously, her head tilted slightly in amusement.

“Oh nothing, I swear.”  He laughed, a deep hearty sound as Brooke looked around excitedly.  She had met Gal on the set of Batman Vs Superman, and they were fast friends immediately.  When Brooke became pregnant, Gal was her go to person for advice and support due to her having children of her own and being so close to her now.

“Okay, so you know we have to invite them back to our place to catch up, right?  She needs to see the baby in person finally.”  Brooke was leaning into Henry at the request and her mouth dropped open as he just looked at her with a raised knowing eyebrow and sly smirk.

“You’re the best husband ever.”  She kissed his cheek and put her head on his shoulder with a content sigh.  She was the luckiest woman on earth to have such a loving, caring husband.

A familiar male belly laugh behind them caused her ears to perk up, breaking her from her relaxation.  She had heard that laugh many times in the past and recognized it anywhere.  Turning around while pretending to look at the audience, she saw her ex-boyfriend, Chris Evans, shuffling sideways down the aisle to his seat, a brunette following close behind him.  He was laughing and gesturing to someone sitting as he walked past.  When he happened to look Brooke’s way she turned away quickly and put her head back on Henry’s shoulder.  She noticed how Henry’s shoulder had stiffened so she knew he heard the laugh as well.

“I thought Marvel people were all at a convention in Philadelphia.”  She remarked quietly.

“I thought he was at a hotel with another drunk blonde.”  Henry muttered sarcastically.

“Alright Mr. Cavill.”  Brooke soothed with a giggle.  “You’re a gentleman, remember.”

“Not to him I’m not.  I’ll never forgive how much he hurt you.”  He stared ahead at the closed stage curtain, his jaw tight.

“Well I’m with you and I’m all yours.  I think maybe he taught me what I didn’t want.  But it also didn’t hurt that it helped you become my good friend first before you wooed me ’til my head was spinning.”  She smiled up at Henry with a gentle nudge and frowned slightly when he didn’t smile back.

Henry gave a small sneer, “I don’t like how he gawks at you.  For someone so quick to toss you aside and then let the media and his fans treat you the way they did, he seems to still have major goo goo eyes for you.”

“His loss.”  Brooke patted Henry’s thigh, “Just enjoy the evening and forget about that stuff.  You have an award to present and you don’t want to go on stage with the Cavill scowl.”

“I don’t scowl.”  He retorted giving her a raised eyebrow of amusement.

“Oh you scowl.  It’s adorable, but I want to see my amazing, gorgeous, funny husband up there giving the award.  Hey, if you’re lucky and look down at me, I may flash you some ample cleavage.” She giggled as he smiled, “Not that I can help it right now. These ladies have a mind of their own lately.”

“You’re beautiful.  You’re a beautiful wife and new mum.  I’m quite lucky to have you and Gray.”

“And Kal.”  Brooke reminded.

“Yes, and Kal.”  Henry whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.  His lips were soft and full, his lips and breath held the faint trace of mint from a last minute refresh in the car before they arrived.  Brooke could feel eyes on her from behind but she ignored them as she sat with her husband waiting for Gal to arrive and the show to begin.  Henry and Gray were her life.  It had taken some time to get over her breakup with Chris and the media did not make it easy on her, but Henry had been a friend and eventually their feelings grew deeper for each other and they fell in love.  It was like a fairy tale being with Henry, he was her Prince Charming and everything she wished for in a man.  She felt truly blessed to have him in her life.

* * *

 

The after-party was crowded and busy with familiar faces greeting each other, reporters hovering for interviews and pictures, and a side room overflowing with award winners waiting to get their names engraved on their awards.  Twinkling lights and candles on the tables and bars lit the room along with the extravagant sconces and chandeliers on the walls and ceiling.  The lighting gave a perfect glow to Brooke’s dress and she walked hand in hand with Henry mingling with friends and acquaintances.

She felt hands on her waist and she giggled as Henry turned and shook his head with a chuckle, “My competition has found us.”  Gal and her husband Yaron were approaching them with bright, welcoming smiles.

“Oh stop that, Henry.  You know I would never take your wife.”  Gal laughed her joyful girlish laugh as she put an arm around Brooke.  She was a very touchy friend, but not to the point of overdoing it.  She cared for her friends old and new and Henry told Brooke that working on the set with Gal was a dream because she was funny, clever, and didn’t take shit from anyone.

“I cannot wait to finally see little Gray, I’m so excited!”  She raved as Brooke held her phone out to show off a picture of the baby asleep with Kal watching over him next to the bassinet.  “I have tons of gifts for him.”

Henry laughed and looked around the room.  Seeing someone he recognized, he kissed Brooke’s cheek and began to walk off, “If you will excuse us, I’m going to go introduce Yaron to a director friend.  Have fun in babyland.”

Gal and Brooke giggled and continued looking at pictures, Gal even brought out her own baby pics of her children to share.  They were deep in conversation when the familiar laugh from earlier invaded her space.  Gal looked up quickly and back to Brooke.  “Shall we go and find a drink?”  Her tone suggesting more of a way out of the area than just a mere drink.  She was well aware of the grief Brooke had put up in the past with Chris and the media and she was ready to steer her friend clear of any awkward situations.

Brooke shook her head, staying still.  She’d have to face him eventually to say her piece so if it came up then tonight was as good as any.  She took a deep breath of courage as Chris approached with a hesitant smile, seemingly gaining courage as he came closer to the women.

“Hey Brooke.”  Chris stepped closer with a smile, cautiously gauging the reaction of the women as he stood with a hand in his pocket.  His posture was a bit slumped as though he awaited a tongue lashing.

“Hello Chris.”  Brooke greeted with a smile, forcing her eyes to match her lips.  She refused to put on a phony show when she said her piece and she was taking no chances in having a rumor mill catch the conversation and begin trouble again.  “How are you?”  She didn’t really care, she was just being more polite than anything else.  Gal caught the tension and looked around for her own husband.

“I think I’m going to go find Yaron and see if he wants to call the girls and wish them good night.”  She mentioned to Brooke while touching her forearm warmly with a bright smile and nod.  She nodded politely to Chris wordlessly and stepped away, leaving the pair facing each other.

They watched Gal make her way through the crowd and then Brooke took a deep breath and bit her lips together, her eyebrows raising just enough to clue Chris in that she wasn’t thrilled with his visit.

“I just wanted to say congratulations on your new baby.”  He cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink.

“Thank you.”  She replied cordially, watching his glass as he raised it to his lips.  She made no effort to show any photos or discuss the baby.  They stood in silence, Brooke unsure of what he wanted.  She had nothing to say to him but kept her posture and expressions open and calm.

“Well Henry must be pretty happy.”  Chris finally spoke, he looked around the room for Henry and it seemed to Brooke that he let out a sigh of relief when he didn’t spot him in the crowds.  “I’m glad you’re happy too.”

Brooke bit back a snort of disbelief, “Are you?”  The words came out before she could think.  “Because you didn’t seem to care when I was unhappy and tormented a while back.”  She kept her smile but her words came out like venom.  Chris’ casual ‘how’s it going’ attitude didn’t sit well in her gut.  For all of his talk of being so zen and calm, she knew the real him and she hated the casual play.

She walked to one a decorated table in the corner of the room a few steps away and took a small bottle of water from an expensive looking shallow bowl of ice.  Unscrewing the cap and bringing the bottle to her lips, she took a small sip, her eyes never leaving Chris’.  “Isn’t your date going to miss you?”  She asked after she swallowed.  This time the comment wasn’t as sharp as the last one, just questioning.

“She’s just a friend, she’s in the lady’s room.”  He studied her face and she watched his adam’s apple jump in his throat as if he was working up the nerve to speak.

She waited for his words and when none came, she let out a breath of relief and stood tall.  “Well I should get back to Henry.  Good to see you again Chris.”

She stepped away to move along and he reached out and gently touched her elbow with his fingertips.  He pulled away from her as if his fingers had been burnt.

“Brooke wait.  I just wanted to apologize for… everything.  I should have stepped up when the media dragged you through the shit and I didn’t.  I feel horrible about that; you didn’t deserve it.”

As she listened, she was discreetly looking around for Gal or Henry while he spoke.  She snapped her head quickly in his direction.  “No, I didn’t deserve it, and here’s why.  I thought I loved you, I cared about you.  I understood your anxiety issues, I tried to plan quiet getaways to help you relax and you would get bored of them in the middle of the trip and sulk.  I stood up for you when people asked me why you were tipsy on the red carpet and it was embarrassing having to make up excuses why you never took me with you to awards shows.  Those we did go to, you would disappear at the after parties and leave me to fend for myself.”

She swallowed, shifting her head in front of his to keep his attention as he looked away in shame.  “Your fans hated me merely because we were dating and you would let them tear into me.  The horrible things they’d say about me and even directly to me online and sometimes to my face were atrocious yet you never stepped up.  That’s what hurt the most Chris.  You never stepped up.  You would hide in the shadows per your PR people and leave me to the wolves.”

He looked as if he’d been slapped and he gave a helpless shrug, “My people told me to stay out of it all and it would pass.”  He replied, his voice nearly a whisper.  He paled and gripped his beer glass tight.

“That’s another thing.  You needed handlers sometimes, people to keep you under control.  When we did go places you were required to attend, it all felt so forced like they were posing us to make you look like someone different than who I knew.  Do you know how many times that PR woman of yours physically pushed me out of photos so you seemed to be alone?  Sometimes I thought she may have had a crush on you because of the way she treated me, she had even moved me out of the way yet SHE would stand in my place, and again, you turned a blind eye knowing full well what was happening.”

“I didn’t know.  I didn’t know all of that happened with them.”

“I tried to talk to you about it and you would blow it off, that’s when I started to realize that it would never stop.”  She shook her head, “I don’t know why I’m saying anything honestly.  Maybe so you get an idea of it all and the next girl won’t get the same treatment.”

Chris stared at her in surprise, “I wish I could do it all over again knowing what I know now and what you just told me.”  He let out a large breath, his eyes softening, “I think about you a lot.  I see how happy you are with Henry and that photo the press got of you both with your baby in the park, well I keep thinking that could have been us.  That could have been my baby--”

“But he’s not yours, he’s Henry’s.  To be honest I’m just surprised that you seem to care now.”  She gripped her purse and saw Gal coming back toward them, joking and laughing with people as she passed.  She said her piece and it was time to move along with the evening.  “Look, I’m glad you came over because I finally got to say what I needed to say once and for all.  I’m really happy with my family and life.  One day I hope you are too.”   She shrugged and shook her head, “We could have had a chance, you just never stepped up.”  She nodded to Gal who kept her distance as Brooke began to walk toward her, “Goodbye Chris.”

* * *

 

He watched her laughing and dancing with Henry, her small frame, held firm in his arms against his broad chest.  She was truly happy, it was clear, and the more he watched her smiling face, the more he realized that she never shared that same smile with him.  He took a sip of his beer and swallowed slowly, deep in thought as he tried to think of a time where she shared the same carefree laugh.  He had screwed up and she was gone.  He had nobody to blame but himself.

* * *

 

Henry kissed Brooke’s cheek as she excused herself to head to the ladies room.  He noticed the pair of eyes watching her, and he did a double take.  Patting a friend on the back affectionately, he walked over toward Chris, accepting a glass of champagne from a wandering server with a gracious smile.

Taking a sip of the bubbly drink, he didn’t bother to look directly at Chris as he spoke.  “See something you like, Evans?”  To the casual eye it looked like Henry was warmly greeting Chris, but the tiniest of smirks gave away his annoyance.

Chris stiffened as he bit back a small curse, “Hey Henry.”  He returned the greeting with a nod.

“You had your chance and you lost it.”  His deep proper English voice was chilly and pointed.  Henry took another sip of champagne after he spoke.  His polite smile never left his lips yet his eyes were stone cold as he looked ahead watching other guests greet each other.  “Stay away from Brooke, I’ve heard about your exes turned friends, and she is not one of them.”

“I was just congratulating her on the baby.”  Chris muttered in defense, gripped his beer glass.  His lips were tight in annoyance, a small frown forming, “I know what I did to Brooke.  I loved her but I fucked it up, you don’t need to remind me of who she chose.”  He took a healthy swig of his beer and swallowed hard, “Look, we’re bound to be in the same room at times for these things so maybe we should just bury the hatchet, yeah?”

“Mm hm.”  Henry hummed in agreement as he knocked back the last of his champagne and gave a small glance over at Chris as he set his flute down on a nearby server’s tray.  “Have a good night.”  He looked at Chris, his body posture showing his warnings.  It was clear he wanted him to back off of Brooke for the night and he wasn’t having any more of it.

Chris gave a forced raise of his glass to Henry as he watched the man stride away to go speak with another group of guests.

Henry turned and smoothly walked backwards as he addressed Chris one last time with a knowing look.  “Oh and Evans, no more flowers.”  He turned and strode away confidently.

Chris stared blankly.  He had fucked up big time sending Brooke flowers for her birthday as well as the baby’s arrival.  He had meant well, since he was usually friends with his exes; that was a well-known fact around the media circuit.  Sadly, his antics toward the end of his relationship with her had been so far over the line, he knew she would never want to be friends with him after she ended their relationship.

He didn’t blame Henry for being protective of Brooke.  He had broken her heart and when she became friends with him, Henry was there to pick up the pieces.  He treated her like a queen, the way Chris should have treated her all along.  When he found out that she was hired to help train him for a new role he had a sinking feeling when rumors hit that Henry and Brooke were an item.  He admired Henry for doing his best to keep the media out of their relationship, something he never thought to do.

Chris looked back and realized that Brooke, although bubbly and fun, was not a party girl and grew tired very quickly of his wanting to go out every night along with his restlessness at staying in more than three nights in a row.  When the rumors started to hit the circuit that he was flirting with other women while shooting on location, he knew he had a problem and was ashamed to face Brooke when she started to ask questions.

It felt like a stab in the heart to see Brooke with Henry, happily married with a baby, but he knew he blew it with her and could only watch her and kick himself for letting the best thing that ever happened to him slip away.  He walked to the bar begrudgingly and ordered another beer, hoping to drown his sorrows a bit while waiting for his friend.  He felt claustrophobic in the room suddenly and hope a few drinks would ease the torment.

* * *

 

Standing inside the entrance to the restroom area, Brooke waited as Henry used the men’s room.  She felt her phone vibrate from her purse and pulled it out, answering quickly.  The nanny was calling and her stomach lurched with all sorts of emergency possibilities.

“Is Grey alright??  I mean hi, are you both alright?”  She bit her lip at her nervousness, “Sorry of course he’s alright, we trust you and you’re great.  So what’s up?”  She listened as their nanny merely asked if there was extra breastmilk in the fridge.

“Oh my gosh, I forgot to tell you!  Look in the bottom drawer in the fridge near the drawer with the hidden Mars and Bounty bars Henry thinks I don’t know about…. Yeah he’s not fooling anyone with that sweet tooth… we’ll be home soon…  We have company stopping by so you’re free for the night when we get home…  Ok see ya then, bye.”

She felt a warm body bump into her as she was putting her phone back in her purse and smelled beer.  Her lips formed a tight line as she let out an annoyed breath.

“I thought we were done.”  She turned and snapped sharply, not in the mood for Chris’ drunk puppy dog eyes.  Once they were adorable but now she found them pathetic.

“Brooke, talk to me.  We were good once.  I just want you to remember, we had fun and I loved you.”

Brooke shook her head and looked around the lobby for Henry.  “No, you’re not doing this.  Where’s your friend?”

“I put her in a taxi and she’s going home I guess.”  He shrugged sheepishly.

“Yeah, maybe you should go home as well.”  She walked toward the ladies room.  She opened the door to step in and Chis followed her inside.

“Are you crazy?  Get out of here!”  She snapped, “I’ve had it Chris, this is why we aren’t together.  Look at yourself!”

“Listen Brooke, listen listen listen, just listen.”  His rambling was slurred as he stepped toward her.

“Get the hell away from my wife!”  Henry was behind Chris turning him, his fists balled and clenched onto the tux jacket collar.  “I said stay away from Brooke and I meant it!”  He slammed Chris up against the wall, their faces inches apart.  “I told you, you had your chance but you bloody well fucked it up.  She does not love you anymore and has been more gracious than I am about your harassing her all night.”

“Dude, listen…”

“No you listen, you twat!  Don’t ever say her name again. You don’t think about her, don’t say her name, don’t send her flowers, and NEVER mention our son again, do you hear me??”

“Henry…”  Brooke finally spoke, walking to Henry and putting a soothing hand on his shoulder.  “Honey, let’s go home.  Grey needs us.”

“Brooke, I’m sorry.”  Chris muttered, looking over at Brooke with an expression of defeat.

“Shut up!”  Henry snarled.

“Henry please.  Grey…”  She stroked his back, “You don’t need anyone seeing this and have it all over the internet…”  She stepped back and watch his eyes focus again as he let go of Chris’ collar.

“I mean it, Evans.  No more.”  He commanded, his index finger stiff as he pointed to emphasize his warning as he let Brooke take his other hand and gently guide him from the ladies room.

“Come on, our boy wants to see us and we have company coming over.  It’s over, sweetie.”

They left the building in silence, giving polite smiles and nods to passers-by and the stray reporter looking for a few words.

When they sat in the backseat of the town car, Henry held Brooke’s hand firmly the entire way home, deep in thought.  Brooke caught him shaking his head to himself a few times as though having a conversation with himself in his head.  She opened her mouth to speak, but instead, leaned toward him, her palm cupping his chin and cheek gently.

“I love you Henry Cavill.  You’re the most amazing, kind, funny man I have ever known.  She kissed him tenderly and felt him exhale as he relaxed into the kiss.  Pushing her back into the seat, he turned to face her and the kiss deepened.  After a moment he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

“I love you too, darling.”

* * *

 

 

A few days later, Brooke was settling down on the couch to nurse a hungry Grey when she realized that she left the remote on top of the nearby cabinet.  The news had ended and an entertainment show was beginning.

“Dammit.  Henry help!”  She called toward the stairs, hoping he heard her.  Grey had just latched on and was making satisfied grunts as he began to feed.

“Does Captain America have the hots for Superman’s girl?  We’re dishing the dirt on Chris Evans apparent night of longing for his ex.”

“Oh good Lord.”  She muttered, getting up gingerly to grab the remote.  Getting comfortable again, she cursed under her breath, “Not again.”

“Not what again?”  Henry appeared with a sandwich and a glass of milk, setting it on the table next to her.

“Apparently these stupid shows have dirt on us all again.”  She frowned as she patted Grey’s bottom, more for her own comfort than his.

Henry sat next to her and looked down and the baby, smiling as his little eyes rolled back in his head as he ate.  “We figured that might happen though.”

She nodded and watched the screen in annoyance, too curious to turn the channel.

“Rumors are running that Chris Evans was pining away for his ex-girlfriend Brooke as she and husband, fellow actor and Man of Steel star, Henry Cavill, attended the same after party.”  The camera cut to a photo of Chris taking with Brooke, she had a smile on her face and looked pleasant, while Chris looked tired, his eyelids tinged the same purple/ blue shade she remembered when he was running on empty or stressed.

“Well you look like a goddess.  Very nice game face.”  Henry admired with a sly smile.

Brooke smiled to herself, proud that the camera’s caught her warm smile and not the snappy attitude she thought would show if the media saw them together.  “I have a good acting coach.”

A picture of a tweet from Chris’ page showed an apparent new message:

_Made mistakes and paying the price.  Long time coming, but if you’re a fan, you won’t spread hate and negativity towards friends and family of mine including my past relationships.  Let’s support her in her new endeavors._

Brooke studied the screen and the message and bit her lips together in a tiny smile.  Those were his words, not PR.  She knew his wording anywhere.

“Son of a bitch owned up; I’m impressed.”  Henry muttered.

Brooke nodded and scooted closer to Henry to lean against him.  There was a sense of fulfillment in Chris’ words.  It was almost a goodbye as far as she could tell and she was proud of him for stepping up for her and other past relationships.

“Well Darling, what do you say, after your lunch, we go for a walk to the park and get some fresh air.  Kal needs a run.”  He kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her.

“Alright.”  She agreed.  _Goodbye Chris._   She thought with a newfound admiration for him and his message.  “This time maybe I can wear the baby carrier and you wear down Kal?”  She laughed as Kal heard his name and his head popped up from the floor next to her before flopping back down with a lazy grunt.

She felt Henry wrap an arm around her as she looked from Kal to the baby with a loving smile.  She was certainly a lucky woman, blessed with an amazing husband and beautiful family.  Screw the media and rumor mills, her family gave her strength and love; that’s all she needed.


End file.
